Dead Vampires
by Mina Black
Summary: Una nueva amenaza asedia a Forks. Los vampiros no están del todo muertos como todos creían. Jacob, Bella y Edward deberán sobrevivir en un mundo muy diferente, dónde no existen leyes, sólo la supervivencia del más fuerte. "Llévala a un lugar seguro" me había susurrado Jacob, y eso intenté -Edward.


**Los personajes pertenecena Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Los personajes son todos humanos excepto Jacob, hombre lobo. Gracias por leer :3**

* * *

-No vuelvas a irte –susurré en cuanto volví a pensar con claridad.

El sol nos envolvía con sus rayos de luz, a la vez que secaba nuestras ropas.

-¿Ha llovido? -pregunté maravillada.

Jake sonrió.

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Seis y media... de la mañana -susurró una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver a Edward, sin darle demasiada importancia a la hora. ¿No había llegado a la noche? Parecía estar amaneciendo.

Una mezcla entre arrepentimiento y culpa me recorrió en cuanto lo vi. ¿Qué le diría?

Él estaba sentado en una roca, con aspecto de haber estado allí un buen rato.

Iba vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa del mismo color, junto con una chaqueta de cuero sin abrochar.

Me miraba serio, reprochándome con la mirada como si fuera una niña de cinco años que había ingerido algo indebido.

-¿Ha-hace mucho que estás ahí? -le pregunté mientras intentaba tragar el nudo de emociones que se alojaba en mi garganta.

-Diez minutos, tal vez quince... ¿A quién le importa? -musitó mientras se ponía de pie en la arena.

Percibí algo raro en él en cuanto pronunció la última frase. Sentí que literalmente nada le importaba.

Lo conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que estaba así por haberme visto con Jacob, el cual se encontraba a mi lado en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Dónde está Mike?

Mike siempre estaba cuando se trataba de mí, y más desde que había vuelto a Forks. ¿Por qué no estaba ahora?

El rostro de Edward se transformó por completo. Ya no estaba reprochándome, podía notar cómo se esforzaba por mantener el rostro impávido de siempre.

Eso me asustó.

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí -contestó a duras penas-. Venga, vamos.

Sacó las llaves del auto del bolsillo de su pantalón y esperó a que avanzara hacia él.

-Edward, no quiero irme -dije con voz de niña.

Él sonrió. No era una sonrisa alegre, más bien era una sonrisa triste y sarcástica.

-¿No tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que está ocurriendo, verdad? -murmuró con tono seco y resentido- Solamente están aquí, atrapados en su propia burbuja, mientras afuera hay un montón de gente siendo devorada por quién sabe qué cosa.

Miré rápidamente a Jacob. Sólo había una explicación para eso.

-¿Vampiros? -pregunté temblorosa.

Él parecía confundido.

-Ya no hay vampiros en Forks, a menos que... hayan venido de otro lugar.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, intentando asimilar lo que escuchaba. "Gente siendo devorada por quién sabe qué cosa".

-¿Dónde está Mike? ¿Está con Eric?

Desde que habíamos vuelto, ellos dos pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, ya que yo prefería evitar a Mike.

Ahora lo más importante era encontrarlos a ellos y a mi padre, para ir a un lugar seguro.

El rostro de Edward volvió a dar un cambio drástico. Ésta vez no se esforzó por ocultar su rostro con una falsa máscara, sino que dejó ver lo horrorizado que estaba.

-No, no están juntos -esperé a que continuara, sintiendo cómo los latidos de mi corazón se hacían más rápidos con cada segundo que pasaba-. Veníamos los tres hacia aquí, en mi auto, pero... una de esas cosas apareció de la nada y frené instintivamente. Eric bajó del auto, y esa cosa... se abalanzó hacia su garganta y simplemente, lo mordió. Quería dispararle, pero no tenía mi revólver, yo... Lo matamos, entre Mike y yo... había sangre por todas partes y luego, de la nada, Eric se recuperó, pero intentó atacarnos, _comernos... _Mike se paralizó, y yo... tuve que matarlo, Bella, maldita sea lo lamento tanto...

Me paralicé por un instante, pero luego corrí instintivamente hacia él y lo abracé.

Jamás lo había visto arrepentirse tanto de algo, y menos decirlo en voz alta.

Estaba tan preocupada por lo de Eric y por cómo estaría Mike, que dejé pasar algo por alto.

Me alejé para verlo a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de ira, miedo, angustia...

-Espera, ¿dices... dices que intentó comerlos?

Edward asintió, un movimiento apenas perceptible.

Miré hacia donde estaba Jake, aterrorizada. Los vampiros seguían siendo ellos mismos luego de la transformación. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Jacob parecía desconcertado.

-¿Cómo lo mataron? -preguntó.

-Con esto -dijo Edward luego de desenfundar un cuchillo que llevaba en su cinturón. Tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre seca en toda la hoja.

Jake tragó saliva.

-No puedes matar a un vampiro sólo con eso.

-Vale, ¿ahora estoy loco? -dijo sarcásticamente.

Al segundo siguiente, un aullido proveniente de algún bosque cercano se escuchó.

Todos giramos la cabeza en dirección al sonido.

-Mierda, ahí está Sam -le escuché decir a Jacob.

Caminó por la arena unos metros lejos de nosotros y rebuscó algo en ella. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se lo lanzó a Edward. Éste tomó rápidamente el revólver en el aire.

-Llévala a un lugar seguro.

Dicho esto corrió hacia el lugar que provenía el sonido.

-Así que tú lo tenías... -dijo mientras volvía a guardar el arma en su funda.

-Edward, lo lamento -dije mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho.

-Eh, tranquila -susurró en mi oído mientras me daba palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarme. Estaba claramente sorprendido por mi comportamiento-. ¿Has matado a alguien?

-No... -contesté en apenas un suave susurro.

-Eso es lo importante.

El nudo de emociones, que parecía dispuesto a quedarse allí por un buen rato, ahora tan sólo era de angustia.

Me aparté de él y tragué saliva.

-Vamos por Mike.

Él asintió.

Estábamos a mitad de camino, cuando un ruido de pasos captó nuestra atención.

_Sólo es Jacob_. _Me vendría bien dejar de ser tan paranoica, _pensé.

Cada vez se escuchaba más cercano y muy, muy lento. _¿Por qué demora tanto?_

El viento soplaba fuerte, haciendo chocar las ramas de los árboles unas contra otras y generando olas en la playa.

Edward se detuvo y me tomó de la mano para que frenara junto con él.

Contempló fijamente unos altos arbustos, cuyas hojas parecían crujir a causa de algo. Algo que pronto descubriríamos qué era.

Tomó su revólver y se preparó para disparar.

Algo salió lentamente de los arbustos. Parecía humano. Su piel era pálida como la luna, su cabello negro azabache estaba enmarañado como si hubiera luchado recientemente. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas en sangre... o al menos lo poco que quedaba de ellas.

Tenía una marca en su cuello. Dos puntos, como una mordida de vampiro.

Parecía inofensivo.

-Señor, ¿está bien? -no pude contenerme a preguntárselo.

El sujeto centró su mirada en mí, unos ojos rojo sangre, vacíos e inexpresivos.

Levantó las manos lentamente, como si quisiera acortar la distancia entre nosotros y abrazarme. O al menos, eso creí...

Abrió su boca, dejando al descubierto una perfecta dentadura, a excepción de unos colmillos más grandes de lo normal... Profirió un grito y caminó hacia mí dispuesto a perforar mi garganta con ellos.

Edward reaccionó más rápido que yo, disparando un proyectil directo a su corazón.

El sujeto cayó al suelo de espaldas con un ruido sordo.

Nos acercamos al cuerpo para contemplarlo detenidamente.

-¿E-está muerto? -tartamudeé.

-Sí.

Justo en ese momento, esa _cosa_ abrió los ojos e intentó reincorporarse, con un chillido agudo y penetrante y unos ojos endemoniados. Edward perforó su cráneo con una bala, ocasionando un gran charco de sangre que se extendió hacia nuestros pies.

Di unos cuantos tumbos hacia atrás, shockeada.

Sentía náuseas, la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Estaba soñando? Esa parecía ser la respuesta más ecuánime.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro -murmuró Edward. El pitido de mis oídos me impedía escuchar del todo bien.

Me tomó de la mano y caminó un paso, pero yo me quedé ahí, petrificada.

Quería hacer lo que me decía, buscar a Mike y a mis padres, pero mis piernas no respondían, al igual que mis ojos. Unos ojos que no podían dejar de ver el charco de sangre en el cual podríamos reflejarnos fácilmente.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? -su voz se escuchaba muy lejana.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

El pitido cesó y parpadeé rápidamente unas pocas veces para aclarar mi mente.

-Sí, estoy bien. Vamos.

Caminamos en dirección al coche por unos segundos más, hasta que pudimos apreciar su silueta.

Conforme avanzábamos, íbamos percibiendo grandes rayones que se extendían a lo ancho del auto, al igual que una intensa sangre roja que se dispersaba por todo el coche.

Preferí no preguntar, sabía que no quería conocer la respuesta.

Entramos al auto y nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. Edward puso su mano encima de la mía, que parecía desganada encima del asiento.

-Saldremos de ésta, ¿vale?

Asentí.

Soltó mi mano y puso en marcha el coche.

-No mires -dijo con tono seco ni bien arrancó.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia mis manos mientras hacía garabatos con ellas.

Un olor nauseabundo se filtraba por las ventanas del coche. Edward las subió rápidamente.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Sí... parece que no se conforman con drenar toda la sangre de los cuerpos, también devoran su carne.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué son esas... _cosas_? -pregunté.

-No lo sé. Se parecen a los zombies que vimos aquella vez en el cine, ¿recuerdas?

A pesar de que la película era un poco gore para mi gusto y al final asesinaran a todos los protagonistas a excepción de los principales enamorados, recordar eso me hizo sonreír mentalmente. Fue la primera vez que salí con él.

-Cómo no recordarlo, tuve pesadillas esa noche.

Él lo negó.

-Ni siquiera gritaste. No tenías miedo.

Sonreí a medias.

-Porque estabas conmigo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que él también sonreía. Pero era una sonrisa triste, vacía.

-Siempre y para siempre, ¿recuerdas? -sonreí- Ten esto -dijo mientras soltaba el volante con su mano derecha y me entregaba el cuchillo ensangrentado.

Lo tomé y comencé a limpiar las pequeñas manchas de sangre con la manga de mi blusa.

-No sé si alegrarme por tener algo con lo que defenderme, o amargarme por saber que tengo que defenderme de esas cosas... -dije en cuanto el cuchillo estuvo libre de manchas de sangre.

Olvidé por un segundo lo que Edward me había dicho. Que mantuviera la vista lejos de las ventanas.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Miré por el vidrio delantero, a tiempo para ver una silueta envestir contra él. Pequeños fragmentos del vidrio se incrustaron en mi piel.

El coche derrapó y chocamos contra un poste de luz, o tal vez un semáforo, no estaba del todo segura.

La fuerza del impacto hizo que nos moviéramos bruscamente hacia adelante.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro.

-Bella ¿estás bien? -preguntó la voz preocupada de Edward.

-Sí... -dije a duras penas.

-Quédate así, no te muevas.

El tono de su voz preocupada sólo logró ponerme más nerviosa. Aún así estaba feliz de volver a escucharlo.

Mis ojos continuaban cerrados, temía que si los abría me desmayaría con la sangre que sabía que emanaba de mi brazo. No quería entrar en shock como en la playa.

Escuché como abría la puerta del copiloto y luego tomaba mi brazo derecho para jalarme suavemente hacia el exterior del coche.

Finalmente abrí los ojos.


End file.
